Suatu Saat di Bawah Gemilang Salju
by Yukitarina
Summary: Sekitar tujuh tahun silam.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note characters._

_*Ada sebuah informasi tentang shortcake yang saya dapat dari manga Kitchen Princess. ^^_

*

**

**Suatu Saat di Bawah Gemilang Salju**

**by Yukitarina**

**

*

Sekali saja. Cuma sekali. Tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang mengenalinya, kalau selama ini ia hanya tampil di depan publik dalam wujud huruf _Cloister Black_?

Sekali saja, ia ingin keluar dan menghirup udara segar.

"Watari, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini terlihat agak gelisah.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kau berjalan-jalan sebentar, Ryuuzaki," kata Watari mendukung. "Meskipun cuaca di luar tidak begitu bagus."

"Itu lebih baik. Aku tujuh puluh persen yakin, tidak banyak yang berjalan-jalan di luar di cuaca seperti ini," kata L, matanya yang sewarna _ebony_ memandang langit-langit, jari telunjuknya tersemat di antara bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Berjalan-jalanlah. Kau memang terlalu sering menutup diri."

"Hmmm…," mata L membesar, menyetujui kata-kata Watari. "Baiklah, Watari. Semoga semuanya lancar untukku."

Setelah menghela napas, ia pun keluar dari kamar hotel mewahnya, memulai perjalanan kecil menyusuri salah satu kota di negeri Sakura itu. Ia meninggalkan kamar dengan gerakan cepat, karena takut akan berubah pikiran lagi.

Watari hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala setelah L pergi. "Memang sudah waktunya dia berhadapan dengan dunia nyata," gumamnya.

*

*

Untuk sesaat ia tidak tahu ke mana harus berjalan. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menikmati setiap langkahnya, dengan punggung melengkung ke depan seperti biasa. Musim dingin akan segera tiba di negeri ini, dan sesuai perkiraannya, tidak banyak orang yang berjalan-jalan di penghujung musim gugur seperti ini.

Walaupun begitu, rasa tegang itu masih belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ia agak canggung ketika melangkah di antara pejalan kaki. Selama ini ia begitu jarang berpapasan dengan dunia luar—agak aneh rasanya melihat manusia (selain Watari) dalam bentuk nyata, bukan dari layar monitor, internet, atau video.

Ia berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan itu dengan merenungkan tujuannya semula: ia keluar dari hotel karena ingin melepas lelah dan jenuh yang luar biasa. Semua orang pasti sepakat bahwa sepandai-pandainya ia menundukkan emosi dan segenap perasaannya, ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Ia bisa saja tetap terlihat tenang ketika mengatasi kasus pembunuhan berantai tadi, tetapi rupanya hatinya memberontak ingin menghapuskan bayangan tubuh terpotong-potong yang tadi ia saksikan lewat komputer. Berjalan-jalan mungkin bisa menjadi obat penawar.

Matanya akhirnya melebar antusias ketika melihat sebuah kafe _pastry_ cantik. Dengan langkah cepat, pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu memasuki toko tersebut.

"_Konichiwa_," pegawai toko tersebut menyapa.

"_Konichiwa_," ia membalas dengan suara rendah tanpa intonasi. Aroma manis _shortcake _dan _tiramisu_ begitu menenangkan baginya, melayang-layang menghampiri indera penciumannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, pemuda itu membungkuk dan mengamati kue-kue yang dipajang di etalase. Telunjuknya terselip di bibirnya, mata hitamnya membesar penuh kekaguman, walaupun bibirnya tidak tersenyum. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya mengamati etalase _pastry _secara langsung seperti ini. Seumur hidupnya ia hampir tidak pernah pergi ke toko kue. Selalu saja Watari yang memesankan untuknya, atau ia yang memesan sendiri lewat telepon, dengan suara disamarkan.

"Ehm…," kata pegawai di balik etalase, agak bingung melihat gerak-gerik eksentrik pemuda itu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hmmmm…," gumam L, berpikir, lalu menegakkan dirinya. "Aah…aku pesan dua lusin _strawberry shortcake _dan selusin_ castella_," katanya nyaring.

Pegawai itu tertegun mendengar pesanannya. Ia meragukan pemuda dengan _T-shirt _longgar putih dan celana _jeans _lusuh ini mempunyai cukup uang untuk membayar kue sebanyak itu.

"Harganya tujuh ratus yen sepotong," kata pegawai itu sehalus mungkin.

"Ya, aku tahu. Itu memang harga rata-rata_ shortcake_ kan, apalagi di toko semewah ini," kata L polos.

Mendengar jawabannya, pegawai itu pun segera membungkus pesanan L. Ia tertegun saat L membayar kue-kue itu dengan berlebih.

"_Arigato gozaimasu_. Ambil saja kembaliannya," kata L, membungkuk, lalu keluar dari kafe dengan tas plastik mewah besar di tangannya.

Hari sudah mulai petang. L memandang sekeliling, angin musim gugur menyapu rambutnya dengan lembut. "Nah…sekarang ke mana lagi, _ne_…?" gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu di kakinya. Matanya pun berputar ke bawah, dan ia melihat sebuah bola sepak.

"Itu bolaku!" terdengar sebuah suara.

L menoleh ke arah suara itu. Pemiliknya adalah seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di sebuah taman yang indah di seberang. Usianya kira-kira sepuluh tahun, rambutnya berwarna cokelat, mengingatkan L pada kayu manis. Matanya juga berwarna cokelat, cemerlang seperti karamel.

L pun menendang bola itu ke arahnya, yang dihentikan anak itu dengan kakinya.

"_Arigato gozaimasu_!" seru anak itu, tetapi tanpa tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Tanpa tahu sebabnya, L melangkah menuju taman, lalu mengamati anak itu, yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi taman dan memain-mainkan bolanya dengan kakinya.

"Eh…," kata anak itu, sadar ia sedang diamati. Ia memandang L sejenak, lalu kembali menunduk memandang bola.

Lima menit kemudian, anak itu kembali mendongak.

"Kenapa Kakak memandangiku terus?" tanyanya heran.

"Memandangimu?" L malah balik bertanya. Ia memandang menerawang untuk beberapa saat, lalu kembali memandang anak itu. "Benar, aku memang memandangimu sejak tadi."

"Ngg?" gumam anak itu, malah lebih bingung dari sebelumnya.

"Mungkin karena matamu," L pun duduk—kalau berjongkok bisa dikategorikan sebagai duduk—di sebelahnya, dan memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada mata anak itu. "Aku yakin sembilan puluh lima persen, kau pasti anak yang pandai. Terlihat dari sorot matamu. Dan warna matamu juga indah, seperti karamel. Aku suka sekali makan karamel, kau tahu."

"Eh…," anak itu mundur ketakutan. "Kata ibuku mataku memang seperti karamel…tetapi aku yakin mataku tidak enak dimakan..."

Wajah L yang biasanya datar dan tanpa ekspresi itu, kini dibayangi senyum tipis. "Maksudku bukan itu. Aku cuma ingin bilang, matamu indah seperti karamel."

"Terima kasih."

"Hmmm…dari seragammu, kulihat kau masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Anak sekolah dasar yang pintar, kalau boleh kutambahkan. Biasanya anak yang pintar akan segera pulang ke rumah, tapi mengapa kau masih di luar rumah pada senja hari seperti ini?" tanya L polos.

Anak itu menunduk.

"Aku bosan," katanya beberapa lama kemudian.

"Bosan?"

"Ya, bosan," ia menendang-nendang bolanya perlahan, ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Hidupku selalu sama setiap hari. Aku juga bosan pulang ke rumah tepat waktu."

L memandang anak itu sejenak, sebelum mengeluarkan dua _shortcake _yang ia beli tadi. "Kau mau?"

"Ng…ayah dan ibuku menasihatiku agar tidak menerima makanan dari orang asing," jawab anak itu menolak.

"Benar," jawab L, mulai memakan _shortcake_-nya. "Kita tidak boleh percaya begitu saja pada orang asing."

"Wah, aku tidak mengira kau sependapat dengan orangtuaku," anak itu menanggapi. "Orangtuaku berbeda dengan orangtua kebanyakan—mereka sering terlalu khawatir dan terlalu melindungiku. Ayahku polisi, sih."

"Percayalah, ada yang jauh lebih parah dari orangtuamu," kata L. Suaranya masih tanpa intonasi, tetapi kini ada pedih di sana. Matanya yang kini terlihat agak sendu memandang bintang yang mulai bermunculan.

Anak itu memandang L tidak mengerti. Ia baru akan menanyakan maksudnya, ketika L menunduk memandangnya dan berbicara dengan suara yang lebih ceria. "_Strawberry shortcake _Jepang memang enak sekali, _ne_," ia menggigit kuenya dan menghayati rasanya untuk beberapa saat. "Aku selalu menyempatkan diri membeli sebanyak mungkin bila ke Jepang. Di Inggris atau Perancis tidak ada _shortcake_—aku baru tahu kalau _shortcake _itu berasal dari Jepang.*"

"Inggris? Perancis?" mata anak itu, yang sebelumnya sendu, berbinar. Ia malah tidak mempedulikan informasi tentang _shortcake_. "Kakak pernah ke dua negara itu?"

"Ya," jawab L.

"Hebat sekali, pasti Kakak adalah orang kaya."

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Ngomong-ngomong," kata L, sebelum ia mengekspos dirinya lebih jauh lagi. "Apa yang membuatmu bosan? Anak sepertimu tidak seharusnya merasa bosan."

Senyum anak itu perlahan menghilang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawabnya lugu. "Padahal aku punya segalanya. Semua anak iri padaku. Aku selalu meraih juara pertama di kelas. Keluargaku bangga padaku. Aku juga selalu nomor satu di kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Banyak gadis yang menyukaiku."

"Aaah…kau pasti tergolong dalam grup murid populer," kata L, menggigit _shortcake_-nya lagi, lalu memandang langit untuk sejenak. "Begitulah sekolah, bukan? Ada grup murid populer dan grup murid tidak populer."

"Ya," kata anak itu. "Kalau Kakak sendiri? Termasuk dalam grup populer atau tidak populer?"

"Kalau aku sekolah, aku pasti termasuk dalam grup tidak populer," L menjawab, dengan suara cepat, polos, dan tidak berintonasi khasnya, seperti garis lurus dalam elektrokardiograf.

"Betulkah? Tunggu…'kalau aku sekolah'? Berarti Kakak _tidak pernah _sekolah?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang anak yang pandai," sahut L, tidak menjawab pertanyaan anak itu. "Kau bisa mendeduksikan sesuatu hanya dari perkataanku."

Anak itu tersenyum malu.

Setelah itu suasana hening. L terus memakan _shortcake_-nya, sementara anak itu terus menendang bolanya dengan perlahan. Suasana taman itu begitu damai, dengan lampu-lampu kuning yang berdiri memutar di sekelilingnya, juga pohon cemara yang dilingkari rambatan lampu mini berwarna-warni.

Lalu bulir-bulir putih dari langit malam mulai berkilauan, melayang, berjatuhan dengan kalem menyentuh bumi.

"Hmm…," kata L akhirnya. _Shortcake_-nya telah habis. "Sebenarnya wajar saja bila kau merasa bosan. Aku juga sering merasa seperti itu. Tetapi kau masih muda. Masa depanmu masih panjang dan…," pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. "Pokoknya…kau berhak untuk merasa bahagia…. Ah…maafkan aku, aku tidak pandai memberikan solusi…"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut anak itu. Matanya yang sewarna karamel sekarang bersinar cerah, suara sendunya menghilang, digantikan dengan alunan bersemangat yang tulus. "Baru kali ini aku bisa berbicara dengan nyaman dengan orang yang lebih tua dariku. Baru kali ini juga ada yang mengerti perasaanku dan memberikan saran yang tidak terkesan mengguruiku. Aku senang sekali!"

"Oh…," L begitu tertegun sampai tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Ummm…Kakak sendiri juga harus bersemangat, ya!" kata anak itu kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Kakak tadi bilang, kalau Kakak sekolah, Kakak pasti masuk dalam grup murid tidak populer," kata anak itu, matanya yang berbinar terus memandang L dengan antusias. "Kalau menurutku, Kakak tidak akan masuk ke grup manapun. Kakak terlalu istimewa untuk masuk ke grup tidak populer, Kakak bahkan terlalu istimewa untuk masuk ke grup populer. Aku sering bertemu orang-orang setinggi Kakak dari grup populer dan tidak populer; mereka adalah anak dari teman-teman ayahku. Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang seperti Kakak. Tidak ada yang punya hati setulus Kakak, dan tidak ada yang seistimewa Kakak."

Hening pun kembali menaungi.

L tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari anak itu. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap dirinya istimewa… Setiap hari ia hanya berhadapan dengan komputer, dan bila ia keluar dari markasnya, orang-orang akan menatapnya sebelah mata, seperti yang dilakukan pegawai di kafe _pastry _tadi. Dia layaknya tanaman yang tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari, terkesan ringkih dan tidak berarti.

Tetapi anak itu mengatakan bahwa ia istimewa. Belum pernah ia merasa begitu berarti seumur hidupnya…

"_Arigato_," bisik L, dilatari salju yang masih turun dengan setia. Ia tidak terkejut mendapati suaranya begitu lirih dan nyaris pecah.

"Sama-sama," anak itu tersenyum gembira. "Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan. Nama Kakak siapa?" ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Light Yagami."

L membalas uluran tangan anak itu.

_Siapa namaku_? _Siapakah aku…? L…? Ryuuzaki? Deneuve? Coil? Atau Lawliet…?_

"Aku…"

"Light!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara cemas seorang wanita. Light dan L segera menoleh ke tempat suara itu berasal. Seorang wanita berambut pendek sedang berlari menuju taman, tangannya menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang sangat manis dan lucu. "Light, Ibu dan adikmu cemas sekali. Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang ke rumah?" tanya wanita itu, agak marah, tetapi terlihat amat lega ketika sudah tiba di hadapan Light dan menggamit tangannya dengan hangat.

"Maafkan aku, _Kaa-san_," kata Light pelan.

"Sekarang ayo pulang. Maaf," wanita itu kini memandang L dan membungkuk. "Anak saya merepotkan Anda, _ne_…?"

"Tidak," jawab L.

"Kami permisi," wanita itu membungkuk lagi, lalu segera melangkah meninggalkan taman—tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan Light, dan tangan kirinya menggendong anak perempuannya.

"Kakak!" Light masih sempat melambai pada L sebelum ia menghilang di tikungan. "_Arigato gozaimasu, ne_! Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi!"

L berdiri, lalu ikut melambai. "Sama-sama, Light-kun!" serunya.

Setelah keluarga itu menghilang dari pandangannya, ia pun berbalik, lalu melangkah pelan menuju hotel, ditemani bulir salju seputih T-shirt-nya, yang pada saat bersamaan begitu kontras dengan warna mata dan rambutnya.

Bahkan hingga ia tiba di hotel pun, bayangan anak itu masih memenuhi pikirannya.

"Sudah pulang?" tanya Watari. "Bagaimana jalan-jalannya?"

"Baik," jawab L. Ia langsung meletakkan tas plastik berisi _shortcake _itu di atas meja, lalu langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya, membuat Watari bertanya-tanya.

"_Tidak ada yang seistimewa Kakak_," kata-kata itu kembali terngiang ketika L berjongkok di tempat tidurnya.

Namun lama-kelamaan ia sadar, sudah waktunya ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Perjalanannya yang singkat tadi adalah sebuah mimpi indah, yang melibatkan seorang anak kecil yang mungkin hanya sebuah kelebatan dari negeri dongeng atau negeri antah-berantah. Sebuah pelengkap dari awal musim dingin yang berkesan di bulan Desember.

Bertahun-tahun setelahnya, terbuktilah kata-kata bijak yang mengatakan bahwa _waktu_ dan _lupa_ adalah sepasang sahabat tak terpisahkan. Begitu banyak kasus besar yang ditangani L, begitu banyak nama dan wajah yang ia jumpai, sehingga nama Light Yagami tergeser perlahan-lahan. Light mengalami hal yang sama; ia masih begitu muda ketika bertemu dengan L, dan apa yang bisa diharapkan dari ingatan anak berumur sepuluh tahun? Terlebih ia hanya bertemu pemuda itu satu kali.

Hanya baru-baru ini saja L mengingatnya, ketika ia berdiri di balkon gedung markas, diguyur hujan deras. Ia telah begitu yakin bahwa Light-kun adalah Kira; ia juga telah memasrahkan diri untuk sebuah rencana yang ia yakin akan menghabisi nyawanya. Begitu banyak hal yang terlintas di benaknya: bunyi lonceng, derai hujan…

… juga masa lalu …

…

_Saat itu…aku belum tahu kau akan begitu cepat dewasa. _

_Saat itu…aku belum tahu kau akan menjadi pembunuh massal._

_Saat itu…aku belum tahu kelak kau akan berambisi menjadi dewa._

_Tetapi saat itu…suatu saat di bawah gemilang salju bersamamu…_

…_adalah salah satu saat terindah dalam hidupku…_

*

**

**The End**

**

*


End file.
